1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image capturing devices, and particularly, to an image capturing device and an auto-focus method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing devices, such as those used in digital cameras and mobile phones, have an auto-focus (AF) feature. An AF method using face recognition technology is a relatively new technology. This AF method enables image capturing devices to automatically detect where a face of a person is located in a captured image, and adjust the lens to focus on that face accordingly. However, if more than one face is in view, the AF method may not be smart enough to judge which face in the image should be used for focusing.
What is needed, therefore, is an image capturing device that can overcome the above-described problem.